


Girl Power™

by fukuro_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Set Up, haikyuu girls unite, some texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukuro_kun/pseuds/fukuro_kun
Summary: Yachi Hitoka is just the nervous newbie manager of Karasuno's volleyball team.But somehow,somehow, she'd gotten not only Kiyoko, but also Alisa, Akane, Yukie and Kaori, involved in her crazy idea of trying to set up those boys who don't realize their own feelings.AKA the girls help the extremely gay boys out with their relationships in ways only girls can, and form a sisterly bond in the process





	1. How It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> me: hmm the haikyuu girls are seriously underrated  
> me: but I really like shipping the boys too  
> me: hmmmmmmmm
> 
> (so this story came by. Enjoy!)

Hitoka had never had a serious life goal before.

Every single year, her mom would remind her the benefits of having a goal early in life. Teachers would tell their classes to set academic targets. Doctors told her to keep health goals every time she went to the clinic for a checkup. Her dad told her to focus on getting a boyfriend before she was twenty two.

But except for staying alive and hopefully not getting squashed in the process, Hitoka had never, ever truly had one clear target she was determined to reach. While other people talked excitedly about their childhood dreams to become doctors or lawyers or nurses, she wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She was sixteen, and she knew she would soon have to choose, but thoughts about the future reduced her to a quivering little ball tucked under the safety of her bedsheets.

No, all Hitoka wanted to do right now was to focus on helping out Kiyoko-senpai with the volleyball team, and learn all the to-dos and not-to-dos in time for next year. She'd never thought she'd come to this, but Hitoka had genuinely learned to love the team. She wanted, as a manager and friend, to help them out whenever she could, if they ever had a problem.

Hitoka first spotted the problem while she was having her period.

Like every other girl out there, Hitoka hated her periods. She didn't get cranky or irritated, but it did make her even more timid and jumpsy than usual, and the cramps forced her to say everything in a high-pitched squeak which she still hadn’t convinced herself over the years did not sound like a Powerpuff Girl.

It was because of this squeaky voice that Hitoka noticed the problem at all.

Kageyama had come over with Hinata to ask her a math question during lunch, and Hitoka was trying her best to think. Her period had not only dampened her mood, apparently, but had also clogged up her brain.

“Um, let’s see…… 2x times---wait, what?”

Hitoka blushed furiously as the two boys watched her and buried her nose deeper in the paper.

“2x…… and---and 5y? And---”---she was suddenly aware of her cramp---“---eek! Oh no, I’m so sorry, I mean---”

Hinata cocked his head to one side curiously. “Yachi-san, what’s wrong with your voice?”

Hitoka jumped. “Wh—what?”

“Your voice is normally _this_ high,” Hinata gestured, his hand narrowly missing Kageyama’s face. “Today it’s, like, Tsukishima’s height high. Ooh, like that cartoon thingy Natsu watches---the Powerpuff Girls?”

Hitoka’s heart shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Kageyama frowned as he drank from his milk carton, oblivious to Hitoka’s inner battle. “The one with the plastic people?”

The shorter boy snorted into his meat bun. “Bakageyama, that’s _Lego Friends_.”

“Seem the bloody same to me.”

“Bakageyama, this world does not revolve around you and your epic adventures on the court trying to beat setters who are so obviously higher than your level.”

“I thought you told Kindaichi that my sets are ‘awesome’.”

Hinata’s face flushed pink. “I didn’t!”

“You did.”

“I _didn’t_!”

“You did.”

The carrot-headed male rolled up his sleeves, trying (and failing) to look menacing. “Wanna fight?”

Kageyama smirked. “Like you’d win.”

“Hey!”

At that moment, Yachi Hitoka noticed some very serious problems in this conversation.

1\. Hinata had just called Kageyama a baka twice in a row, and Kageyama didn’t even _retort_

2\. Kageyama Tobio, the King of The Court, had actually _smiled_ at Hinata

3\. More than a minute had passed and they _didn’t even have one single disagreement_

Hitoka watched the two bicker good-naturedly and realized that she had a tremendous problem right in front of her.

And for the first time in her life, Hitoka had a goal.

She took out her cellphone and texted Kiyoko.

_Kiyoko-senpai, I want to set up Hinata and Kageyama_

It was a couple of days, in the middle of lessons, before she remembered to check for a reply.

_Fr/ The Goddess_

_A very good idea, Hitoka._  
_Reminds me, I’d wanted to set up Sawamura and Sugawara since first year_  
_Let’s do it_

Hitoka stared at the screen.

“WHAT??!!”

“Yachi-san, I am teaching here!”

“S-sorry, sensei!”

As she sat back down, Hitoka realized she’d gotten herself into something far bigger than she’d realized.

_What have I done?_


	2. OTP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Operation Get Those Idiots Together:_
> 
> _Captain x Vice Captain_
> 
> _Shrimp x Tobiou_
> 
> _TBC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: *writes a filler chapter with virtually no plot in it*  
> me: good

Contrary to popular belief, Shimizu Kiyoko was not a robotic being void of emotions but instead a teenage girl who just didn't show how she felt all that openly.

She listened in class, but, like everybody else her age, never really found a situation in real life where calculus would come in handy. She did her best in club activities. She had hobbies and idols of her own. And of course, she remembered moments in her life she cherished.

She also remembered, very distinctly, her first day in Karasuno's volleyball club.

"Listen up, you lot!" the captain then---Tashiro---had yelled, pushing Kiyoko forward through the gym entrance. "This is Shimizu Kiyoko! She's here to replace Mikuru as manager!"

Kiyoko stood there as straight as humanly possible, trying her best not to think about how her pigtails made her look like she'd just stepped out of kindergarten. She didn't want her first impression on these people to be _incompetent_.

A bunch of guys crowded around and sized her up, and she stood even straighter.

Of course, somebody just had to call out," She's just a lil' first year!"

Yep, she definitely had to do something with the pigtails.

"And your jump serves are still full of shit, Takahashi!" Tashiro roared back. Turning to Kiyoko, his tone turned apologetic. "Shimizu, I'm sorry, but Mikuru's ankle sprain was very---very sudden. I know I shouldn't force this responsibility on you, especially when you're new and Mikuru's not even around to teach you how to run the club and all that, but---"

"I understand," Kiyoko cut in.

And she genuinely did. She'd grown up in an environment that kind of forced her to be responsible. She could cope with a little bit more.

"I can handle it," she insisted.

Tashiro's smile broadened.

"You're a tough kid, aren't you? Tell you what, I'll get someone to show you around; I have to go back, those receives are shit." He scanned the court for someone to do the job. "Oi! You two first years! Give Shimizu a tour, will you?"

"Hai!"

Just like that, Tashiro was replaced by a dark-haired guy Kiyoko recognized as Class 5's prefect, and a guy with a smile more blinding than his silver hair.

The first guy extended his hand. "Shimizu? I'm Sawamura Daichi, nice to meet you."

Kiyoko shook his hand slowly. "Shimizu Kiyoko."

The other guy grinned at her. "Sugawara Koushi, nice to meet you. By the way, he might not look like it yet, but Daichi here's destined to become captain, so be smart around him."

Daichi gave his friend a look. "You make it sound like it'll definitely happen."

Suga's hazel eyes sparkled mischievously. "Okay, well, he has a _high chance_ of becoming captain," he corrected,"so you still have to watch your step."

"Suga!"

As they bantered good-naturedly, Kiyoko watched and came to a conclusion. 

From that day onward, her OTP would be known as DaiSuga.

###

"You really think it's a good idea?" Hitoka was asking, trying to keep her voice down.

Kiyoko checked that the boys weren't listening before whispering back,"Yes."

The Karasuno team was on the express train to Tokyo for another practice match against Nekoma, and though everybody's attention was probably on Noya and his overly-dramatic narrative about how he and Tanaka stole Saeko's high heels and attempted tap dancing, Kiyoko had to be sure they didn't hear or everything would be moot.

"Let me see the list," Kiyoko murmured.

Hitoka reached into her backpack and fished out a piece of lined paper scribbled over in pencil. On it read:

_Operation Get Those Idiots Together:_

_Captain x Vice Captain_

_Shrimp x Tobiou_

_TBC_

Kiyoko was pretty sure the team didn't have just _two_ pairs of idiots in need of pushing, but decided they had to deal with the more pressing ones first. Pushing up her glasses, her mouth twisted into one of her rare smirks.

"A great responsibility is on our shoulders, Hitoka."

"Hai!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if you noticed but ALMOST NO PROGRESS IS MADE THROUGH THIS CHAPTER but I promise the next one will be better
> 
> Next chapter: Karasuno + Nekoma bonding and Yamamoto Akane
> 
> Stay tuned!


End file.
